


Together Again

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Mention of Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Michael wants to comfort Gavin, but shortly realizes that something else is wrong.(Originally posted on Wattpad under the user: madqueenmogar.)





	

Michael stood in the middle of the doorway, his heart breaking at the sight before him. The messy, dirty blonde haired boy that he loved was sitting on the floor with his hands in his head. Gavin was shaking and Michael could hear the quiet sobs escape his lips. It hurt to watch. It hurt to see his boyfriend sitting there crying and he didn't know why. Michael heard words spill from Gavin's mouth. They were quiet and came out raspy. _"Why did you leave me Micoo?"_ The were almost incoherent, but the curly haired boy made them out thanks to the quiet apartment. "I'm right here Gav," Michael answered him, stepping into the room. Gavin didn't move so Michael assumed he didn't hear.

"Gavin I'm right here. Look at me," Michael said again, almost starting to panic. As he stepped closer to Gavin, he noticed pictures of the duo laid out on the floor in front of him. Michael bent down and stretched a hand out to Gavin's shoulder. His eyes went wide as his hand went right through. Gavin shivered and looked up. He looked right through Michael, not even seeing him. "N-no..." Michael let out. Gavin looked back down at the pictures. _"I bloody hate drunk drivers. I hate you for dying, Michael. I need you.."_ He sobbed out. Michael shook his head, "No, no. Gavin I'm not dead. I'm right here." Michael tried to push himself up with the bed behind him, but only fell through it.

Gavin stood up as Michael did so. Michael watched him stare towards the closet they shared. He watched as Gavin opened it. "Are you going to borrow one of my sweaters? You know how much I hate when you stretch them," Michael tried to joke. Gavin didn't hear him. In fact, he wasn't searching for a sweater. No, he was digging for the old shoe box they kept in there in case of an intruder. Michael froze when he saw Gavin pull out the box. "What are you doing? Gavin stop," Michael reached for the box, but stopped himself when Gavin flipped it open. He walked right though Michael and sat the box on their bed.

Michael turned around and watched in horror. Gavin opened the boxed and picked up the small pistol in his right hand. He picked up a single bullet with his left hand and loaded it into the gun. Michael flinched at the sound it made. "Gavin please," he said as he reached for his boyfriend's arm. Gavin was crying even more now as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. Michael didn't see who it was, but he listened to the call.

_"Voicemail, of course. Hey.. Geoff.. I know you have told me that death is never the answer, but is it when you loose your soulmate? I want you to know that you were a great friend and that this isn't your fault. I don't want to live a life in a world without my curly haired boi. So just... Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me and I'm sorry how disgusting I'll look when you find me in the morning coming to pick me up for work. I never wanted to go out like this. Goodbye Geoffrey..."_

Gavin placed his phone on the bed and held the gun up to his right temple. Michael was crying now. He was the reason for this. He was dead and now Gavin was going to kill himself and he couldn't do shit about it. Gavin let out one last sentence. _"I hope I get to be with you again Micoo."_ Michael gulped and shut his eyes as he heard the gunshot. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see the horrible sight. Gavin looked down at the floor and gulped.

There was _his_ body laying on the ground and he could see it. Michael let out a sob as he dropped to his knees. Gavin jumped at the sound and turned towards Michael. He said his name very quietly. Michael opened his eyes and looked up, "Gavin?" "Am... am I dead?" Gavin croaked out. Michael nodded and jumped towards the slightly taller man, "I'm sorry." "I'm with you now," Gavin breathed out and pulled him into a hug. Michael was slightly surprised that he didn't go through Gavin this time, but was grateful that he got to hug him. They were together now. In the afterlife. Everything would work out and they could be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know what this was. I was just reading some book and got this idea at like one in the morning. So I scribbled it down and here we are. I also don't know why literally all of my fanfics are of Michael and Gavin. Anyways I'm sorry for the feels and I hope this came out alright. Give me feedback maybe??


End file.
